Letting Go & Moving On
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Cutting all ties isn't easy but feeling like they've lied to her for so long, Amanda cuts off her sibling like relationship with the Hardy siblings. Determined to start anew, can she do so without problems?
1. Clean Break?

_**A/N: Ashley, Kyle, Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only), Rue and her family and friends, TJ, Bo, Brigette, Dakota and her family are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**November 9th 2015…**_

_The backstage area had an eerie quietness about it as Finn walked into his and Amanda's locker room… and found her on the floor, still in her ring outfit and listening to music._

_And he crouched down, helping her sit up and Amanda took her earbuds out after shutting Spotify off and setting them and her LG G Stylo aside._

_"Medics said you were gone when I reached the trainer's room. Where's your mind at, Darlin'?" Finn responded._

_"Am I the one who's truly the lost cause? Because she insists she's not and said she's done covering for my fuck ups and loose ways." Amanda replied, Finn realising that Ashley turning heel hit closer to the bone for Amanda… and Finn helping her up to her feet._

_"I remember Rue feeling as confused and conflicted as you are." Finn responded._

_"Because of how her family messed with her head." Amanda replied as Finn saw a boot shaped bruise on Amanda's back, the bruise perfectly matching Ashley's left foot. "How bad does it look?" She asked._

_"I've seen worse." Finn responded._

_"Could Ash be acting like this to get back at me because I told her about Seth being a prick?" Amanda asked as Finn put a gel pack on Amanda's back… and the door opened, Ashley storming in._

_"Turn around and leave, now!" Finn responded in a warning tone._

"_You think you are gonna stop me?! I've fought guys over 6 feet tall and still won. You are two inches taller then me so you wouldn't stand a chance-" Ashley sneered before she yelled out in pain, Amanda having punched her._

_"Kick rocks, you soulless harpy! Whatever you think I did to you, you're mistaken and I've had it with your judgemental attitude and you thinking you're better than everyone!" Amanda responded, Ashley taken aback by that._

_"Mandy-" Ashley started to say._

_"14 fucking years, we've been sisters! And you go and try to snap my spine over what?! Something you've convinced yourself that I've done to wrong you?! I don't know what happened and I don't want to know, it doesn't give you any right to take revenge on those who never fucking wronged you!" Amanda yelled, Finn restraining her as Rue rushed in._

_"Ashley, what the hell got into you out there?! Mandy could've been thrown into another seizure!" Rue responded angrily._

_"Someone told her, I know it!" Ashley retorted._

_"Told me what?! No one told me anything about you!" Amanda yelled._

"_I knew I should have taken that Redbull contract instead of coming back here! Could have been far away from here instead of being stuck here!" Ashley retorted before storming off._

_"Let the door hit you on the way out, bitch!" Amanda shouted as she clipped her hair up, Finn and Rue getting her to sit down. "I wish I never let that pisspoor excuse of a human being into my life!" She responded, Finn sitting down and holding her._

"_Some people are just crazy." Rue replied._

_"Agreed. Just give her some time and yourself some time to cool down, Darlin'." Finn responded, kissing her on her forehead before they let go._

"_Oh Finn, we know where you really want to kiss her." Rue replied._

_Amanda didn't bother to force a smile as she stood up, her and Rue hugging before Amanda headed to the restroom._

_"I ain't see her so down before and it's got me worried. Ashley almost broke her back out there." Finn replied as they heard the shower running._

_"I think I can get the answers out of TJ." Rue responded._

_"You sure?" Finn asked._

"_Yeah but first I need to get this off." Rue responded before she pulled off the blue lace front wig and set it aside before she left._

_Finn sat down, hoping that Amanda would feel calmer soon._

_But he knew when she had set her mind to something and he knew she couldn't take anymore of Ashley's behavior._

_Having heard the fighting, TJ and Bo set the production crate they were moving near the other crates._

_"Tiny doesn't know…" Bo responded._

_"And it sounds like she doesn't want to know." TJ replied, Bo knowing that the truth would come out eventually._

_And when it would, there wouldn't be anything to neutralize Ashley's wrath..._

**Present time…**

Amanda and Finn slow danced with each other as _I'd Really Love To See You Tonight _by England Dan and John Ford Coley played, both relaxing and both having drank but not having drank enough to disorient them completely.

"Much better than being yelled at and blamed for something that's out of our control, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Much better. Those who say I need their approval of the people in my life can go straight to hell." Amanda replied, Finn lightly kissing her forehead as the song ended and _This Must Be Love _by Phil Collins started to play.

"Damn right they can. You're not a lost cause, you've only tried to be a good sister and Ash responded by being cruel." Finn responded as he carefully pulled her closer to him, his right arm around her and hand on her lower back as her left hand rested on his right hip and her right arm wrapped around his back.

From across the hotel bar, Dean and Roman watched them.

"Ash and Seth are right, he's manipulating Mandy away from everyone else." Dean whispered.

"No he's not, Dean. Seth and Ash are just being bitter because they kicked Mandy down too many times and she's done with their bullshit. I don't blame her one bit, they just want her around when it's convenient. They use people." Roman explained.

In hers and Finn's hotel room, Amanda grabbed her phone and accessed her camera before switching it to selfie mode and hitting record as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello to everyone watching or will be watching this video. It's rather late here in the UK." Finn responded.

"By now, all of you probably know what happened at the Raw taping thanks to social media outlets and those who've paid attention to what's gone on and asked me whose side I'm on with the Hardy siblings feuding with each other… I'm not on anyone's side because it's a childish rivalry. Those three are ungrateful, bitter, self destructive, selfish people who only use everyone around them. And I'm through being used by Jeffrey Nero, Matthew Moore and Ashley Louise, I'm making my own choices so no more asking me about them. Is that clear enough?" Amanda replied before she saved the recording and uploaded it to Twitter and Instagram after blocking Ashley, Jeff and Matt.

Finn put his IPhone 6 on sleep mode after he and Amanda got ready for bed, Amanda switching her phone to Do Not Disturb before their phones were set next to each other and they got into the bed and held each other.

As they closed their eyes, they felt truly relaxed for the first time in months.


	2. Wake Up Call

_**August 27th 2015…**_

_Ashley walked into the townhouse that she had found the address to and taken Amanda's key for… and paying no attention, Finn had walked downstairs only wearing shorts and Ashley was startled by him._

"_Whoa… let me guess, you work out 7 days a week and have a high protein diet, no sugar and no carbs." Ashley responded._

_And when Finn saw her, he was confused._

_"Who are you and why are you in my home?" Finn questioned._

_"Your home? My sister lives here." Ashley replied._

_"Mandy, can you come down here please?" Finn called out, Amanda heading downstairs and Ashley seeing that Amanda's chestnut brown hair was shoulder length now._

_"Well now I know who took my key. But why, Ash? Are you in trouble?" Amanda responded._

"_I just can't take it anymore!" Ashley replied._

_"Quarreling siblings?" Finn asked._

"_Jeff wouldn't stop pestering me, thinking I owe him an apology! That egomaniac!" Ashley explained._

_"You tried to kill him." Amanda responded._

"_And he couldn't handle the fact that a woman was scripted to beat him, especially since it was his little sister who he trained! He claims he ego never gets in the way of his career, ha, yeah right!" Ashley replied, Amanda and Finn trying to speak but Ashley cutting them off. "You two can speak when I say you can speak!" She responded angrily._

_And Amanda couldn't take it anymore, punching Ashley right in the nose and Ashley reeling back in pain._

_"Right, give me my key and go find Jeff. Impact's creative team screwed you both over, now swallow your pride and apologize to your flesh and blood! And you don't dare tell me and Finn when we can speak, you can take your bratty attitude and get out of here!" Amanda responded, Ashley taken aback by that._

_"Mandy-" Ashley tried to explain._

_"He and Beth have a 4 year old and another baby on the way and you almost took him away from his wife and children! Getting screwed over doesn't justify attempted murder or are you so far gone that you don't give a fuck?!" Amanda replied._

"_Well you can have your key back and then jam it where the sun don't shine, you turncoat bitch!" Ashley retorted before throwing the key at Amanda. "Not needing since I wouldn't be around much longer."_

_She left, Amanda picking the key up and Finn walking to her after seeing a bruise forming on her forehead._

_"I'm alright, I just bruise easily." Amanda responded after Finn had gone into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack, putting it on Amanda's forehead._

_"Their fighting, is that why you've been dealing with more migraines?" Finn asked._

_"Yeah. It started out as a scripted rivalry and then turned real, which is why I didn't bother watching Impact last Thursday. She tried to leave Jeff and Beth's little girls without a dad, that's going too far." Amanda explained before grabbing her LG G Stylo when it chimed, seeing a text from TJ._

'_You will miss her when she's gone.'_

_'I'd rather not have Ruby grieving for her dad and Nera never getting to know him!' Amanda responded angrily, TJ startled at her hostility._

'_Hey! He got what he deserved, at least with Redbull she wouldn't have to worry about cheats!' TJ responded._

_'That drink is disgusting and you're a prick!' Amanda replied, TJ put off by that._

_'Tiny, are you alright?' TJ responded._

_'I'm just stressed.' Amanda replied before she got a text from Rue._

_'Mandy, are you okay?'_

_'Family's driving me mad, can't take it anymore.' Amanda replied._

'_You need to relax, Doll, stress will only make you feel worse.' Rue responded._

_'True. I'm just about ready to put my own head through a wall, Ashley strangled Jeff last week.' Amanda replied, Rue replying quickly._

'_I heard all about that one, word travels fast in the wrestling world.' _

_Amanda felt Finn's hands on her shoulders and felt him massaging her, her eyes closing and Finn hearing a contented noise slip out of her mouth._

_'Getting her to relax.' Finn responded after grabbing his IPhone 6 and pulling up Rue's number._

'_You know what you gotta do ;).' _

_Finn picked Amanda up into his arms afterwards, going and taking her upstairs to get her to rest._

_Putting a blanket over Amanda once her eyes were closed, Finn stretched out next to her._

_At the apartment she and TJ shared, Ashley was furious._

_"How am I in the wrong here, Amanda?! Or did you just not want me disrupting your little love nest with your boyfriend?!" Ashley growled before she saw TJ._

_"Tiny's got a boyfriend?" TJ asked._

_"Some older guy with blue eyes, short dark hair and an accent. If I had to guess his age, he's in his mid 30s." Ashley explained._

_"Mid 30s?! Why can't he find someone his own age?!" TJ replied._

_"That's what I wanted to yell at him but she kicked me out after saying I had no right to be pissed at Jeff." Ashley explained._

_TJ knew that things would get crazier and that Ashley had no intentions of being honest with Amanda… so while Ashley was distracted, TJ left to go clear his mind…_

**Present time**_**, November 10th 2015…**_

Amanda and Finn woke up when they heard loud and persistent knocking, knowing it was TJ and Bo.

"Pretend we're not here!" Finn responded quietly, him and Amanda pulling the covers over their heads and staying quiet.

"How was I supposed to know she'd go and do that?!" Bo asked.

"I still say we should've taken their phones!" TJ replied.

"They'd beat us up til we were in hospital beds for weeks." Bo responded before the two headed to the elevator. "Tiny's right, Ashley's so far gone after all that's happened that she just doesn't care anymore about who she hurts. Nothing justifies Ashley's recent behavior or the behavior from her brothers and Amanda and Finn are done being the ones that the Hardy siblings take it out on." He explained after they got into the elevator, TJ pressing the button and the doors closing before Bo pressed the button that led them to the 6th floor.

They got out of the elevator and headed to room 620 when they heard yelling and fighting and saw police dragging a handcuffed Ashley out of the room as she resisted and tried to get away.

"Get off of me, you pigs!" Ashley yelled.

"What happened here, officer?" Bo asked.

"Hotel called us after some of the hotel security were unable to calm her down after responding to a disturbance and she attacked them." The female officer explained, preventing Ashley from biting the male cop. "Hey, quit being such a brat, you're not getting your own way today!" She responded before she and the male officer dragged Ashley away… and Bo and TJ looked to each other.

"She is really far gone…" TJ replied quietly.

"She is. Still think she doesn't need any professional help, TJ? Because she'll get worse without it." Bo responded.

On the 10th floor, Finn and Amanda got up after hearing the escalating shouting and walked to their room window… and saw Ashley being shoved into the police cruiser before being taken away.

Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist, Amanda resting her hands on his forearms as he kissed her forehead.

They knew things would get worse before they got better.


End file.
